On My Mind
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: For LOL's AU contest. What happens when Chad wants to ask our Sonshine to Prom but, breakes windows? Read to find out.


**Prom Night**

**By: NeverLetGoes2Love **

**For LOLChanny819's AU contest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or On My Mind by Cody Simpson. (By the way, I loath Cody Simpson…its just—this song! Its so marvalawesomelicious! No, joke! Listen to it!) Oh and the Canucks lost the Stanly Cup…I'm kind of sad, but, whatever.**

I want to take Sonny to Prom.

Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper, hottest guy in school (and probably all around the world) is wanting to take Miss. Allison 'Sonny' I-love-Wisconsin-to-death Munroe, to Prom.

Of all the girls in the world my eyes just had to land on the cute one.

Stupid Cute.

Ever since first grade, I'd been planning on taking the hottest (and dumbest) girl to Prom with me, Nicole O'Neil.

But, that all changed when Miss. Allison 'Sonny' I-love-Wisconsin-to-death Munroe stepped into our school, John Oliver Secondary, for the very first time.

To tell you the truth…she wasn't THAT bad…

Just…overly cute.

I'd promised myself I'd never fall in love with a naïve, innocent, 'cute' girl.

But, here I was, waiting for her best friend, Tawni Heart, to come tell me what she liked and…other stuff.

Suddenly, my house bell rang. I looked out my window, it was Tawni.

"CHAD! Would you get the door? I'm busy doing the laundry!" I heard my mom yell to me.

"Yea sure! Its my friend anyways." Saying so, I ran downstairs to the front door and banged it open.

Tawni gave me a big smile, "Hey." She practically yelled.

"Why are YOU so exited? It's not like I'm taking you to Prom." I stated, leading her inside.

She turned around to face me, "It's not like I WANT you to either. I'm just really happy because you and Sonny are going to be the Cutest. Couple. EVER!" She tuned around and sat down on my sofa.

"Yeah, yeah. I know! But, what are we going to do for her to like me, because she practically thinks I hate her because of our day-to-day fights."

"Don't worry! Let me tell you something, she a very romantic person. You know?"

"Mm hmm…carry on." I said, launching on the armrest of the other couch.

"I know were her house is and everything, but, I got no plan for you."

"Hmmm…" I wondered. What could a hopeless romantic really like?

Suddenly, my 15-year-old sister, Serena, walked in.

"Umm…what are you guys doing?" she asked in her high pitched- girly voice.

"Thinking of romant-" but, I didn't have time to finish my sentence because just then, Serena's phone rung and she left to take the call.

I had an idea!

"I have an idea!" I declared.

"You're not going to CALL her and ask, are you?"

"Nope! Did you hear Serena's ringtone?"

"Yea but-"

"But, WHAT? On My Mind by Cody Simpson! That's it!"

"Um…ok? I still don't get it…fully."

"Tawni, shut up and call Nico, Grady and Skylar for me. It's time to put this plan into action, today at 12am."

12:00am. And I'm standing on top of a latter that's being held by the 2 doofs, Nico and Grady, by Sonny's window with a piece of paper clutched in my hands. I'm wobbling like crazy because these IDIOTS I call my friends just aren't holding the frikin' latter right and I feel as if I'm going to fall any minute now.

The other two doorknobs, Tawni Hart and Skyler DeVane are in looking for pebbles (you'll understand later…).

"Nico, Grady, hold the latter STILL, would ja? I don't want to wake her whole family up! The last thing I wanna see is a very angry and overprotective DAD on my case." I holler-whispered to them.

"Ok, just hurry up, Chad, my arms are getting sore." Nico whined.

"Dude, you need to work out! Make yourself some CHABS!"

"Huh?" Nico and Grady both said, looking at me blankly.

"You know, Chad, Abs…Chabs."

"Hahaha, well I'm going to go for CHUNS OF STEAL!" Grady cried.

"Yeah, we'll see how well THAT works out." I said, quietly to myself.

"I heard that."

Well, maybe I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. Eh, whatever.

Quickly, I put the piece of paper I had, folded in my hands, in a little hole-thing in Sonny's window. I made sure it was secure then came down.

"Ok, guys, go hide. And Tawni, give me a LITTLE pebble."

Tawni came forth and handed me a couple smooth stones, very tiny and light. Perfect.

I quickly hit her window with the stones about 6 times (Romeo style) before I sensed that she was coming to her window.

I hid behind a tree, looking intently at her face when she saw the note, opened it, and read it. She smiled and then looked around. Then she silently closed her window. (A/N You'll find out what was on the note later.)

Again I came out and got Nico and Grady to hold the latter for me as I put another note in the same spot. But, this time when I asked Tawni for a pebble, it was, bigger and heavier.

"That's all I could find!" Tawni said.

"That's OK." I whispered. It's not like the rock was going to break her window or anything.

CRASH!

It broke her window!

All the lights in the house suddenly flicked on.

"BOOK IT!" Skyler yelled.

We all got into Tawni's car and drove away.

My plan just failed…horribly!

The next day at school, I saw Sonny. She looked as perfect as always. And I just decided to let her know my true feelings for her.

So at lunch, I got up and made an announcement to the whole lunchroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… today I am going to perform a song for the love of my life, as a prom ask out. This song is for Sonny Munroe."

**I'm sleeping through the day  
>I'm trying not to fade<br>But every single night  
>I've just been lying awake<br>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind**

**The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
>That I was looking at a face I'll never forget<br>Cause I, I can't get you off my mind**

**I can't get you off my mind  
>Give me the chance to love you<br>I'll tell you the only reason why  
>Cause you are on my mind<br>I want to know you feel it  
>What do you see when you close your eyes<br>Cause you are on my mind**

**I want to be best  
>I want to be worst<br>I want to be the gravity in your universe  
>And I, I want to be there to help you fly<br>I'll help you fly girl**

**Oh, the longer that I wait  
>The more that I'm afraid<br>That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away**

**Cause I, I finally realized,  
>That I can't get you off my mind<strong>

**Give me the chance to love  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>I want to know you feel it<br>What do you see when you close your eyes  
>Cause you are on my mind<strong>

**Girl I can't live without you  
>I can't think straight without you, no<br>So tell me what should I do  
>If I can't get you off my mind<strong>

**Give me the chance to love  
>I'll tell you the only reason why<br>Cause you are on my mind**

**I gotta know you feel it  
>What do you see when you close your eyes<br>Cause you are on my mind  
>You're on my mind<br>You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
>Cause you are on my mind<strong>

As I finished it, I went up to Sonny. "Sonny," I whispered to her, "Will you go to Prom with me?"

She smiled, "Took you long enough, Cooper." And then she kissed me.

The whole lunch room erupted in cheers.

When we pulled back, she giggled, "You're the one who broke my window, right?"

"Umm…that's another story, for another time."

And I'm gone…

**A/N Not my best, but, I'm in a rush's **


End file.
